Cravings
by T.G. Mikaelson
Summary: They hated doing this to their girlfriends. But it felt so good, they just couldn't stop. They wanted this, they wanted each other, they craved each other. Bad at summaries. Boy/Boy. Don't like, don't read. Jack/Jerry


The truth was they didn't like what they were doing. As a matter of fact, they couldn't stand it. They hated what they were doing to their girlfriends. They hated the extreme guilt they felt because of it. They hated how it fucked up their friendship.

But they couldn't stop.

They craved each other. It was as simple as that. it's been going on for three weeks now. It all started when they stayed at the dojo late at night to practice for the upcoming competition. While they were sparring, they accidentally fell onto each other, and gazed into each other's eyes, they leaned in and kissed. At first it was cautious and slow, but it quickly became heated and frantic. After that, clothes started flying, hands started wandering, and moans started escaping. They've started fucking any time they could after that. It was almost like a habit. When they were alone and weren't expecting anybody, they would fuck like pigs.

Jack loved Kim. She meant everything to him. The guilt he felt for going behind her back was eating him alive, but it still wasn't enough to make him stop. He was surprised she didn't find out yet. Kim was always very observant. When the two boys were in a room together, the sexual tension was so high you could cut it with a knife. All Jack has to do is look at him and he would get an instant boner. Jack doesn't know why he's doing this exactly . It's not like he's sexually frustrated. He and Kim had sex before, and Jack did like it. But it was nothing compared to the sex he had with Him. Everything was better with Him. Jack never thought of himself to be gay before until three weeks ago. He still loves girls, Kim in particular. He's never thought about any guys like that, he didn't even think about Him until they started this whole thing. There was never a single gay thought in his mind. He wasn't exactly sure what he was now. He was so confused.

Jerry didn't necessarily love Mika. But she was amazing and he really liked her alot. She was everything Jerry wanted in a girl. But he didn't deserve her. He felt terrible for cheating on her with Jack. He didn't even know why he was cheating on her with Jack in the first place. It just happened. Jack was his best friend. And a guy at that. Sure Jerry has been curious from time to time, but he solved that when he visited a gay porn site that one time. Although he knew that whatever reason why he was sleeping with Jack was much deeper than simple curiosity, so that was no excuse. But sex with Jack was amazing, even though he had nothing to compare it to. He was still a virgin when he and Jack started fucking, and he never thought he would loose his virginity to a dude. There was something about Jack, but Jerry wasn't sure what it was. Him and Jack have fucked everywhere. The Dojo, the janitor's closet at school, the bathroom at school, both of their bedrooms,both of their parent's bedrooms, in an ally, in Jack's car, and even the woods. A part of him wanted to stop, but part of him wanted to stay on Jack's massive cock forever. He was so confused

Jerry fell onto the bed, Jack crawling on top of him. He then pulled the latino into a heated kiss. The pair started feeling and groping on each other's body. Jack suddenly pulled away.  
"This is going to be the last time" he whispered. Jerry frowned a bit, but nodded.  
Lies.  
They both knew this wasn't the last time. They knew because Jack said the same thing after their last 5 'sessions' .  
Jack's hands wandered all the way down to his best friend's ass and gave it a tight squeeze, making Jerry gasp. Jack took advantage of this and shoved his tongue in Jerry's mouth. The latino moaned as Jack tongue-fucked his mouth.  
"You taste so good" The black belt whispered.  
Jerry chuckled and flipped them over . He tugged on his lover's shirt and Jack slipped it off, revealing his toned, muscular chest that drove Jerry crazy. Jerry ran his hands all over Jack's six pack before he attached his mouth to the black belt's nipple.  
"Ah fuck" he said.  
Jerry sucked on it for a few seconds before moving to the other. The dancer looked up and his eyes met Jack's.  
"Now that taste good" he commented.  
Jack shot him a mischievous smile before lifting Jerry's own shirt off his head. It wasn't as defined as Jack's, but it was still super hot to him. Jerry licked down Jack's abs all the way to his belt line. He shot Jack a naughty smile before unbuckling his pants and pulling them down so that all Jack was wearing was his boxers with a huge tint in it. He palmed it and Jack moaned.  
"Come on Jerry quit teasing" he whined.  
"But I like teasing. It's fun" Jerry grinned.  
Jack growled"Suck"  
It seemed more like an order, and Jerry followed. He gently took off the boxers and was met with Jack's eight inch monster. After licking his lips, he grabbed the cock and licked the underside of it, before engulfing it.

"Oh fuck yes! Just like that baby" Jack moaned, gripping the latino's ebony hair.

Jack was way to big for Jerry to take him all, he was able to go down to six inches and jerked off the rest of it. Jerry could never get tired of the taste of the black belts precum. It tasted weird, but in a good way. Jerry bobbed his head more frantically while fondling with Jack's balls, and took notice to how fast the brunette's breath was speeding up.

"Jerry...ugh, if you keep that up, I'm gonna finish before we even start."

Jerry removed the other boy's dick and started jerking it. He looked up at his lover and smiled innocently.

"Sorry Papi" he said softly. He knew Jack loved it when he called him that.

"Come here" Jack growled.

Jack pulled Jerry up and crashed his lips against him. Their tongues fought for dominance while Jack grabbed their dicks and jerked them with one hand. The two of them kissed like their lives depended on it. Jack's tongue eventually won the battle while Jerry whined submissively. After about a minute of kissing and groping, Jack broke the kiss and looked in Jerry's eyes.

"You ready?"

Jack leaned over Jerry and opened his drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and opened it with a click.  
Jerry propped himself on his hands and knees and stuck his ass in the air, shaking it slightly and gave Jack a naughty smile. Jack hovered behind him and growled.  
"Good boy" he said, making Jerry chuckle.  
Jack squirted some lube onto his fingers and rubbed it on his dick. He squirted some more on his fingers before he slowly thrusted a finger into Jerry's entrance.  
"Oh god" he moaned as he felt the blissful intrusion.  
Because his hole's been stretched from all the other times its been fucked, there was barely any pain. Just a blissful pleasure that Jerry learned to love. Jack inserted another finger, before he started thrusting in and out and searching for his best friend's sweet spot.  
"Oh fuck. Right there,Papi" Jerry choked as he felt Jack's skilled fingers hit his sweet spot. Jack growled as he watch Jerry push back, fucking himself on his fingers. Jerry started to get impatient. The fingers in his ass felt good, but he wanted something bigger  
"Jack hurry up" he rushed.  
The black belt chuckled at his best friend's patience. He slipped his fingers out as Jerry let out a whine at the lost. Jack lined himself up with Jerry's hole before pushing in the head.  
Jerry closed his eyes.  
"Fuck yes"  
Jack pushed in some more and soon his best friend's ass swallowed his entire shaft.  
"Just give me a minute" Jerry pleaded.  
After waiting for about thirty seconds, Jerry nodded his head. Jack slowly started thrusting in.  
"God that's so good, Jack. Don't stop!"  
"Yes sir"

Jack started picking up his pace and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the air, along with Jerry's moans. Jack grabbed the other boy's hips before moving any faster.  
"Fuck...Oh god, Jack please. T-touch me!" He pleaded.  
"Touch you where?" The black belt asked innocently .  
Jerry turned around and gave Jack a playful warning glare.  
"Don't tease me" he warned.  
"But I like teasing, it's fun" Jack said between pants, mocking him.  
He could feel the familiar pressure building inside him and, not wanting to end this so soon, pulled out of Jerry and before tugging on his own balls. Jerry let out a sound that was a mixture of whine and a growl at the sudden emptiness.  
"Fine, I'll jerk you off but first..." Jack laid down next to him.  
"Ride me" he ordered." I wanna watch those beautiful faces you make when you fuck yourself on my cock"  
Jerry almost came just from Jack's dirty (and suspiciously romantic) words. He would've replied with a sarcastic comment, but he was much to horny for that. He climbed onto the black belt before sitting on that cock that he loved so much, moaning when his ass swallowed the entire shaft. Jack grunted. Jerry started moving his hips up and down quickly, making his ass bounce on Jack's monster cock.  
"Oh yeah. Ride me Baby. Just like that"  
Jack said, grabbing his best friend's cock. Jerry's senses were on overdrive and he began seeing stars from all the pleasure.

Jerry's mouth formed an 'o' shape as Jack's dick hit his prostate dead on each time the black belt thrusted in.  
"Oh yeah Papi. You like my tight ass bouncing on that hard, thick cock?" Jerry asked, beginning to move his hips in a circular form on Jack's dick.  
"I fuckin' love it" he said, reaching for Jerry's ass, but the boy just swatted it away.  
"This is my ride" he claimed, riding Jack even harder and faster.  
The black belt reached his other hand To Jerry's dick, jerking him off quickly.  
"Oh...Fuck I love that dick!" The Latino yelled, loving the way Jack's cock fucked him.  
"And I love that ass" Jack added, flipping the two over before pounding into the sex god beneath him.  
"Fuck!" Jerry screamed, feeling his climax coming. As Jack stroked Jerry's dick a few more times, with a roar, the power-bottom came, squirting cum all over his chest. Jack started thrusting even faster, moaning as he felt his best friend's walls squeeze his cock.  
"Fuck Jerry, I'm gonna cum!"Jack screamed, thrusting in one more time before exploding into Jerry's sexy ass, painting his walls white. Jack motioned to pull out, but Jerry grabbed his ass and pulled it back.  
"I love the way that dick feels inside me" he said breathlessly with that goofy smile of his. Jack grinned and laid on top of him, his now limp cock still inside Jerry's tight hole.  
They began kissing, and it wasn't a hungry frantic kiss. It was a soft, sensual kiss, and deeply passionate.  
Jerry tugged at Jack's hair softly, and Jack ran his fingers over Jerry's chest. They both moaned at the pleasant heat they were experiencing, when they separated, their noses touching, they stared into each other's eyes, conflicting thoughts and emotions were running through their minds. Because that kiss had more passion then any kiss they shared with their girlfriends. They kissed again This was supposed to be just sex, but they both knew it was much more complicated than that and they both knew this wasn't their last session. Because they wanted each other.

Because they craved each other.


End file.
